


"Fuck if I know"

by mcrbonustrack



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrbonustrack/pseuds/mcrbonustrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan kissed Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fuck if I know"

Dan kissed Phil. He didn't know what had gotten into him. One minute, Dan was telling a joke while Phil was laughing and poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, and the next; Dan's hand was gently under Phil's chin and his lips quickly pressed against Phil's.   
He pulled away as fast as he'd done it with wide eyes, and Phil stared at him with raised eyebrows. He wasn't upset, he was just caught completely off guard. "Dan," he whispered softly, full of affection. Dan looked like he was about to cry, tears at the brim of his eyes, about to spill onto his cheeks. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were wringing themselves over and over. Phil didn't know what to say. Dan didn't know what to say. They were standing in the privacy of their own kitchen and neither could move.   
Then, Phil gave in. It seemed there was nothing else to do so he took a small step forward and took Dan's face in his hands and kissed him. Dan's hands didn't know what to do. They were in Phil's hair, the front of Phil's shirt, Phil's hips, arms, dangerously close to his ass; but Phil's hands stayed on Dan's face and chin.   
Finally, Phil pulled away but Dan wasn't ready to stop so soon. Dan leaned a bit forward to catch Phil's lips as he leaned back, but he wasn't fast enough and was left stranded in mid air with his eyes shut.   
Phil giggled when Dan opened his eyes, and Dan laughed shyly, and his eyes quickly darted at the ground. God, it had been years since Dan felt shy at all around Phil.   
"What do we do now?" Phil asked, and then giggled a little more. Dan shrugged.   
"Fuck if I know, last time I dated anyone was in secondary school."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of ideas, but this will have chapters. If anyone wants to shoot some ideas at me I'm open for suggestions :)


End file.
